Vinegar
by wildlife24
Summary: Soul and Black Star are in another stupid competition. It could be interesting when Maka and Tsubaki try to intervene. Has a little cursing.


"You, are both, idiots." Maka grimaced as the smell of vinegar wafted towards her nose. Soul and Black Star usually got themselves into stupid situations. Most of them ended poorly, just as they were going to this time as well. Tsubaki smiled sweetly as Black Star yelled about his accomplishments.

She leaned in and her smile seemed to morph into concern. "Perhaps you should stop this Black Star. You could really get sick." At this time Black Star began coughing roughly.

Soul smiled lopsidedly. "I would back up if I were you. This takes a lot of strength." Black Star glared at his friend.

"If you think you're so tough, then you take two! Surely then you will see your no match for me" He said crossing his arm with determination.

Maka stood behind Soul leaning over the couch he sat at. "Soul, you do realize vinegar will cause you to go to the bathroom profusely. If you continue this, you could possibly die." Soul's eager smile only spread to be more lopsided.

The way this whole thing had even started was an accident. Maka had been trying a new recipe and accidently bout vinegar instead of oil. She had heard that people will soak sliced cucumber in vinegar along with salt and pepper. When she had tried it, soul and Black Star found it. One thing led to another and then there was a competition.

"You would miss me wouldn't you." He laughed out as he dipped his fingers into the liquid, ignoring a slight sting, and grabbed two slices of cucumbers. There was a sudden jolt in his shoulder from Maka punching him.

Maka rolled her eyes and joined in everyone's laughter as Soul's face twisted with the sickening sourness of the vinegar. This continued on for hours, Maka giving Tsubaki a sympathetic look as she worried herself sick over her mister. She really was in love with that asshole. Maka watched as Soul and Black Star twitched around on the floor with their hands over their mouths refusing to be the first to throw up. Maka couldn't take it any longer.

She got up, closing her book with a sharp snap, and walked over to her favorite dumby. She sat down on him and he stopped twitching to give her an annoyed look. He was lying on his side and she sat on his hip and arm. Tsubaki had said something and she and Black Star were discussing it.

"oh no! You are the best, but you don't have to prove it just to hurt yourself. Please Black Star!" She pleaded as she and Black Star continued their loud discussion. She smiled more and more the further Black Star got into his rant about his superiority.

Maka was trying to listen to pin point why the whole conversation had started. She wasn't paying attention and wasn't expecting the sudden movement and fall. Before she could get her bearings again she felt herself lifted and then placed back down. She looked down at Soul and he smiled up at her with his razor sharp teeth. She couldn't help the smile and the blush.

He had rolled onto his back and positioned her so that she was sprawled across his chest. He had such a cocky smile; Maka closed her eyes and allowed a small mumble to escape her mouth. Soul leaned in to hear what she said and she brought her hand to the side of his head yelling "Maka chop!"

Soul yelped and cursed profanities. "Hey! That wasn't called for!" Maka rolled her eyes. She figured he would have thrown her, but she sat up. He grabbed her arm on impulse and lifted himself up to her level. He leaned in and Maka froze as the warmth between them built. He smirked at her unmoving face and stopped a few centimeters away from her face. Then, he burped.

Maka practically heard the end of her hairs fizz up from the sudden repulsing smell that made her grab at her nose. She gasped for breath and chocked on the fact that she could taste the vinegar in his breath. She squirmed around and Soul laughed at her. He wasn't expecting to be tackled by Maka, she gritted her teeth as she chocked him.

Soul laughed anyways, but stopped laughing as he looked up. Maka followed his line of site and immediately loosened her grip on Soul's neck. They looked at one another in disbelief and then back at the unusual site. If Soul hadn't distracted Maka, she would have noticed the silence in the room. Soul chuckled and she looked down at the white haired boy.

"It had to happen sooner or later." Maka rolled her eyes and placed her elbows down on Soul's shoulder and nestled her head into her palms. He grunted dramatically, pretending she was heavy, earning a glare. He looked up again and shook his head.

Tsubaki had both hands firmly on either side of his cheek and her lips firmly against his. Black Star was shocked but he soon did as he usually did. Tried to prove that he was the best and that he was in control. He stood up taller, pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Tsubaki bent back and melted in his arms, allowing her own arms to snake around his neck.

"They make such a…." Maka started off, but she couldn't pick the correct word.

"Awkward, strange, unusual, unnatural, and honestly there is something mentally wrong with it." Soul added. Maka nodded and blew a strand of hair from her face.

"I'm trying to figure out how she's getting past the vinegar. "

"I wanna know how they can hold their breath that long." Maka looked down at Soul and Soul grabbed her wrists and pulled them from her face. "Can you hold your breath that long?" His voice was low and husky. Maka's mind went into a haze.

"I've got a great idea, let's find out." I light pink spread across Maka's cheeks and she tried to glare. Soul pulled her further down, and burped again blowing it in her face. She made a face and tried to get away or covor her nose but Soul had a tight grip.

Black Star and Tsubaki pulled away and smiled at the two on the floor. "Jeez guys get a room!"

Tsubaki let a small smile show and she nestled as best as she could into Black Star's neck. "Perhaps we should leave."

Black Star wiped at his nose and grinned cockily. "it may be for the best, some people don't know how to control themselves." As Black Star escorted Tsubaki to the door Maka and Soul watched them in disbelief.

**The End**


End file.
